1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for generating force, and in particularly to devices utilizing ducted fluids flowing over airfoil-shaped structures to produce lift, or motion, or power. Still more specifically, it is concerned with methods and means for increasing the efficiency and enhancing the utility of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In broad terms, the subject invention encompasses a variety of devices which utilize one or more shaped ducts to direct the discharge of a fluid (gas or liquid) under pressure laterally outwardly over a rigid cambered airfoil-shaped lift-producing vane. In its preferred embodiment, the invention employs a generally radially symmetrical annular duct of similar configuration to discharge the fluid flowing through it radially outwardly over an annular cambered vein.
The use of shaped ducts to direct the flow of air or other fluids over wing-like structures is well known. Likewise, the prior art is replete with disclosures of radially symmetrical lift-producing devices with annular ducts discharging the fluid flowing in them in a radially outward direction over annular wing-like structures. However, the subject invention is distinguishable over all of these prior art devices.